Royaume Oublié
by Sweet Dream-chan
Summary: "Les Orcs, peuple qui leur avaient promis soumission, attaquèrent le peuple des Armis. Les traitres partirent, les centaines de corps derrière eux, ayant anéanti le fil qui reliait chaque peuple du monde. Seule la jeune fille survécu, marquée par la haine et le sang. Aujourd'hui, Onyx doit tenir la promesse qu'elle a faite à son père..." (Pas abandonnée!)
1. Prologue (1)

**Bonsoir ! Bienvenue à toi nouveau lecteur (et anciens) ! Cela fait un ans et bientôt trois mois que je n'ai plus touché à cette fan fiction, que j'affectionne pourtant toujours autant. Le problème reste le même, le temps. J'ai donc décidé de corriger rapidement les plus grosses fautes et de reposter les premiers chapitres, en attendant la fin du chapitre suivant.  
**

 **Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture,**

 **Dream-E**

* * *

 _Onyx rentre dans une auberge, où elle fera une rencontre pour le moins inattendue…_

La pluie fait rage, je me couvre la tête en courant vers une auberge, il faut que je me repose dans un lit. Après trois semaines de marche intensive, mon corps a besoin de repos, l'or que j'ai obtenu au fil de mon voyage peut me le permettre. Je vérifie qu'aucune mèche ne sort de mon capuchon et aborde une serveuse.

\- Bonjour ! Me dit-elle gaiement. Que puis-je pour un jeune homme aussi charmant ?

\- Je souhaiterais passer la nuit ainsi qu'un bon repas.

\- Je vous amène ça sur le champ ! Il y a une place en face de la fenêtre, elle est réservée, mais je fais une exception... Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

"Sur le champ" ? Je vois ça... J'aperçois un semi homme s'abandonner dans les yeux d'une de ses semblables, qui elle, préfère me sourire. J'ai l'habitude de ces choses-là, après tout, je joue très bien le jeu, au point de charmer les demoiselles ! Il est vrai que je suis d'une assez petite taille pour un Homme, mais je dois faire la taille d'un nain, quoique peut-être un peu plus grande...

\- Et voilà, bel homme ! Roucoule la serveuse.

\- Belle femme, ai-je souligné d'un murmure.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce n'est rien, merci très chère. Oh, et pourrais-je parler au patron ?

\- C'est mon père, je puis peut être vous renseigner !

\- Oh, je vois. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de préparer mon déjeuner à l'aube ? Je vous paierais grassement.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème. Tout sera prêt.

J'esquisse un sourire de contentement, jette un coup d'œil à mon assiette. Une grosse saucisse bien grasse accompagnée de petits pois ainsi que d'un morceau de pain généreux. J'aperçois sur la table en face de moi un homme, chauve et musclé. Il a l'air agité, il jette des regards à un second, à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui sans vouloir être discourtoise, à des yeux de maniaque. Il ont chacun leurs mains sur leurs épées, tout ce que j'espère, c'est de ne pas me retrouver en plein milieu d'un combat ! Je pense avoir mérité mon repos... J'engloutis mon repas en les observant, ils surveillent quelqu'un. Mes yeux sont dirigés vers la table d'un homme, un nain. Je ne le vois que de dos, sur lequel se batailles de longs cheveux brun foncés, il a l'air assez costaud, sur ses gardes, tout comme moi. Une étrange aura se dégage de lui, assez majestueuse, sans savoir pourquoi, j'éprouve du respect pour cet inconnu, après tout, c'est un de mes dons. Lui aussi a remarqué les deux hommes suspects, il glisse discrètement sa main vers le fourreau de son arme, tandis que les deux mercenaires se lèvent en sa direction. J'étais moi-même prête à les arrêter, quand un grand homme étrange vêtu de gris s'installe en face du nain. Un vagabond dans une auberge, le patron a dû l'éviter…

J'ai un petit moment d'arrêt, me gifle mentalement. Suis-je bête ? C'est un magicien. Il me faut vraiment du repos... Je pourrais très bien monter me coucher, mais mon instinct me dicte de rester plus longuement. J'appelle donc la serveuse, toujours aussi ravie de ma présence, pour commander de quoi boire. Le magicien, parfaitement à l'aise, ne semble pas se préoccuper de son interlocuteur, qui lui, a l'air plutôt méfiant. Se pourrait-il qu'ils ne se connaissent pas ? Ma curiosité l'emporte, je me concentre donc sur leur conversation.

\- Ah, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Gandalf, fit il avec un temps d'arrêt. Gandalf le Gris.

Tiens... Son nom me dit quelque chose... Comme... Un lointain souvenir...

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, répond le nain avec agacement.

\- Et bien ! C'est un heureux hasard... Que vient faire Thorin Écu de Chêne à Bree ?

Le Roi sous la montagne ! Que devrais-je faire ? Une promesse que j'ai faite il y a bien longtemps refait surface... Celui-ci réfléchi quelques secondes avant de répondre, résigné.

\- J'ai appris que mon père avait été vu, errant dans les Pays Sauvages, près du pays de Dun. J'y suis allé. Aucune trace de lui.

\- Ah... Thraïn...

\- Vous êtes comme les autres ! Vous le croyez mort.

\- Je n'étais pas à la bataille de la Moria.

\- Non. Moi j'y étais. Mon grand-père, Thror, fut tué. Mon père mena la charge sur la porte de Dimrhil. Il ne revint jamais. "Thraïn n'est plus" ont-ils dit, "Il est l'un de ceux qui ont péri". À la fin de la bataille, j'ai cherché parmi les corps, jusqu'au dernier. Mon père n'était pas parmi les morts. Il est en vie, j'en suis convaincu !

Ils ont un échange de regards, mais le magicien ne semble pas vouloir abandonner, il a une idée derrière la tête...

\- L'anneau que votre grand-père portait, l'un des sept donné aux seigneurs nains, il y a des années de cela, qu'est-il devenu ?

\- Il... l'a donné à mon père avant qu'ils aillent à la bataille.

\- Donc Thraïn le portait avant qu'il... Quand il a disparu.

Thorin hoche la tête.

\- Le sujet est clos.

Ils sont interrompus par la serveuse qui dépose une assiette à Gandalf.

\- Je sais que Père est venu vous voir avant la bataille de la Moria. Que lui avez-vous dit ?

\- Je l'ai exhorté à marcher sur Erebor, à rallier les sept armées des nains. À détruire le dragon et à reprendre la montagne solitaire, et je vous dis la même chose. Reprenez votre terre ! La montagne solitaire me préoccupe, Thorin. Le dragon y est installé depuis trop longtemps. Tôt ou tard, les esprits malveillants se tourneront vers Erebor. J'ai rencontré des personnages peu recommandables, lorsque j'ai emprunté le Chemin Vert. Ils m'on pris pour un vagabond !

Donc je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir pensé…

\- J'imagine qu'ils l'ont regretté...

\- L'un d'eux était porteur d'un message. C'est en langue noire. Une promesse de paiement.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Votre tête.

Thorin relève la tête avec étonnement. Qui pourrait vouloir le tuer ? Je crois qu'il est temps que je me remette au travail, et sérieusement maintenant.

\- Quelqu'un veut votre mort. Thorin, vous ne pouvez attendre plus longtemps ! Vous êtes l'héritier du trône de Durin. Unissez les armées des nains ! Ensemble, vous aurez la puissance, pour reprendre Erebor. Imposez une réunion aux sept familles de nain, exigez qu'ils respectent leurs serments.

-Les sept armées ont fait ce serment à celui qui brandit le joyau du roi ! L'Arkenstone ! C'est la seule chose qui les unira ! Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, ce joyau a été volé par Smaug !

J'aperçois les mercenaires s'éloigner, côte à côte. Je baisse la tête, me relève grâce à mes muscles endoloris, je crois que je vais les suivre.

\- Et si je vous aidais à le reprendre ? Poursuit Gandalf.

\- Comment ? L'Arkenstone se trouve en fin du monde, enfui sous les pâtes d'un dragon cracheur de feu !

\- Oui, en effet. C'est pourquoi il va nous falloir un cambrioleur...

Je sors du bâtiment, le froid me serre déjà dans ses bras... Je fais en sorte de me faire remarquer par les acolytes, pour qu'ils tournent dans une ruelle. Ca rendra notre... Conversation, plus facile. Nous nous arrêtons face à face.

\- Qui es-tu ? S'énerve le chauve.

\- Oh... Je ne suis personne. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir qui vous envoie. Entre mercenaires, nous pouvons nous aidez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Toi ? Tu as l'air aussi frêle qu'une brindille ! Montre nous ton visage !

J'abaisse mon capuchon, retire mes cheveux factices, dévoilant ma peau claire et mes cheveux de jais. Je n'ai qu'une seule mèche dorée, qui repose sur mes yeux encore plus sombres que les ténèbres. C'est très inhabituel, c'est une trace de mes origines.

\- Alors ? Ai-je fait d'un sourire.

\- Une Fille ?

Les deux hommes s'approchent de moi en riant à pleins poumons. Quelle réaction originale.

Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais encore là. Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée ?


	2. Prologue (2)

**Bonsoir ! Comme précisé dans le premier chapitre, voici une correction superficielle de la deuxième partie du prologue !  
**

 **Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture,**

 **Dream-E**

* * *

Je dois avoir des tendances suicidaires... Je soupire, donne un coup de coude dans le mercenaire de gauche, tout en activant la lame secrète sous mon bras droit. Je l'enfonce dans le ventre de l'autre homme, le renverse d'un coup de pied, plaque l'autre contre un mur.

\- Qu'es-tu, rugit-il de terreur, une Elfe ?

\- Non, sûrement pas. Maintenant, dis-moi qui vous a envoyé tuer Thorin Écu De Chêne !

\- Il n'y en a qu'un qui pourrait vouloir sa peau. Un Orc ! Azog, le Profanateur !

\- Où puis-je le trouver ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu tant intéressée par ce nain ? Fit une voix plus loin.

Je détourne le visage, une silhouette sombre munie d'un étrange bâton et d'un vieux chapeau en pointe se tient à quelques mètres de moi.

\- Gandalf le Gris ! Si je m'attendais à vous parler...

\- Lâche cet homme. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Ils ne sont pas au courant de l'endroit où se trouve l'Orc que tu cherches. J'étais loin de me douter que les jeunes Femmes étaient si dangereuses...

\- Vraiment ? Vous devriez être plus prudent alors. Notre conversation se termine ici.

Je lâche ma victime, lui offre un coup de poing dans le nez, par pure vengeance d'avoir douté de mes capacités. Je replace rapidement mon capuchon, entame ma marche. Mon rythme cardiaque augmente en fonction du nombre de centimètres qui me rapproche de l'Istari. J'ose espérer qu'il n'a vu ma chevelure, associée à mes yeux et mon pendentif, je suis trop reconnaissable, du moins pour lui. Il est âgé, connaît mon peuple, contrairement à ces stupides mercenaires. Le danger serait immense si des rumeurs comme quoi une Armi aurait survécu couraient. C'est bien pour cette raison que je me fais passer pour un homme. Ce n'est pas mon jour de chance. Le Magicien m'agrippe le bras, dévoile mon visage à la lune...

\- C'est bien ce que je croyais. Une Armi. J'ai connu Nornar, votre roi, ainsi que son père, Marar. Je ne savais pas qu'il restait des survivants...

\- Vous savez, il n'y a PAS de survivants. Maintenant, je vous demande de me laisser tranquille.

\- Vraiment... Au revoir, très chère, nous nous reverrons, je le crois bien...

Moi aussi... Moi aussi je le crois... La promesse que j'ai faite ne pourra être brisée, alors Gandalf, si votre plan réussit, nous nous reverrons. Je retourne à l'auberge et croise, durant à peine une seconde, le regard de Thorin. Je tiendrai ma promesse, quand le moment sera venu.

Je baille et dépose mes vêtements sur une chaise qui traine dans la chambre avant de me glisser sous les draps. Il ne me faut pas plus d'une minute pour sombrer dans les profondeurs du sommeil.

 _La douce chaleur d'un feu décide de me réveiller tendrement, me laissant le temps de m'étirer. Je me rends soudain compte de la situation, des cris perçants retentissent dans toute la ville. Je saute de mon lit et regarde par la fenêtre. Du feu ! Le village est en feu ! Les villageois, ils courent, poursuivis par des bêtes affreuses ! Mon cœur ne fait qu'un bond, des Orcs ! J'enfile mon pantalon et une chemise, avant d'empoigner mon épée d'argent afin de me ruer à travers les escaliers du château. J'y croise deux gardes, morts, égorgés, et à côté d'eux, deux Orcs. J'enfonce mon arme dans le dos du premier, et le jette à terre d'un coup de pied. Le second entaille mon ventre d'un coup de dague en os. Je n'ai pas assez d'entraînement ! Je parviens à lui couper les pieds, il hurle de douleur et je lui tranche la tête. Je suis horrifiée par ce que je viens de faire, un entraînement reste sans danger, sans sang et sans mort._

 _Je dois y aller. Des autres sont en danger. Il faut sauver ces pauvres gens. Je me dirige vers un groupe de villageois attroupés dans un coin, cernés par d'hideuses créatures. Je fonce dans le tas, mais il est déjà trop tard, ils viennent de les assassiner._

 _\- Bande de lâches ! Ai-je hurlé de colère._

 _Je ramasse un arc traînant à terre et leur plante un flèche entre les deux yeux. Je fais plus attention à mon arme, qui m'est familière, ce cuivre gravé d'aigles et d'oiseaux... C'est celui de ma mère ! Je regarde autour de moi, son corps sans vie est transpercé d'un poignard, dans l'artère jugulaire. Des larmes ruissellent sur mes joues, je ne peux pas y croire ! Ma mère... Pas elle... Je ne peux pas. Je rêve ! Je suis en plein cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller. Je dois me réveiller. Si seulement j'y croyais... Je l'abandonne et cours à la recherche de survivants. Une mère et son enfant sont cachés derrière une maison en feu, pourquoi rester là ? Le bébé pleure, ils vont être repérés ! Je m'approche d'eux avant de voir que la mère est morte d'une hémorragie. Causée sans doute par l'effondrement d'une poutre sur sa jambe. Ils n'ont pas pu fuir... Je jure que je hais les Orcs ! Je les hais ! Ils sont d'une lâcheté immonde ! Je les déteste ! Tous !_

 _Il faut que je me calme. Je dois garder la tête froide, Papa me le répète tout le temps. Je prends l'enfant dans mes bras et continue à courir. Des combattants de mon peuple munis de leurs armures d'argent et d'or combattent le flot trop important d'Orcs. Mon père est en vie ! Il est là ! Pourtant... Il doit savoir tout comme moi que c'est impossible de gagner cette bataille... Non... Mon cœur se met à battre encore plus vite. Il le sait, il tente de ralentir ses ennemis pour laisser la chance au peuple de partir. Mais on nous a tendu un piège, il n'y a pas de survivants, ils nous ont cernés comme des chasseurs face à leurs proies ! Le peuple des Armis est mort. Sauf nous six._

 _\- Père ! Ai-je dit pour signaler ma présence._

 _\- Ma fille ! Cours avec les autres ! Ta place n'est pas au combat ! Va avec ta mère !_

 _Je dépose l'enfant dans un coin, je ne compte pas l'abandonner, il ne sait pas. Je me place à ses côtés et tue le plus d'Orcs à distance, jusqu'à épuisement des flèches._

 _\- Mère est morte ! Ils sont tous morts ! Ai-je déclaré._

 _Le roi, ayant entendu, pousse un cri de douleur et s'acharne sur ses ennemis. Je saisis mon épée et me joins au combat._

 _\- Père ! Il faut partir ! Pensez à ces soldats !_

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Reprenez vous ! Ai je crié, en évitant un coup mortel._

 _Il n'écoute plus, trop affligé par la mort de sa femme. Je vois les trois soldats tomber, mon père se défend comme il peut, il est toujours en vie... Un grand Orc pale s'avance devant lui en souriant. Il lui assène un coup dans le torse qui le fait valser contre le mur d'une maison. Mon père crache du sang et se relève, la colère dans les yeux. J'accours vers lui, tremblante._

 _\- Ma petite... Ma chérie. Les Nains. Le roi... Le Roi Sous la Montagne. Tu dois les aider. Promets moi de vivre et de leur rendre... Promets-moi de l'aider, d'être à ses côtés ! Vite !_

 _\- Quoi ? Père ! Je ne comprends pas ! Rendre quoi ?_

 _\- Je t'en prie !_

 _\- Je vous le promets !_

 _\- Prends-le ! Mon pendentif…_

 _\- Père... Vous..._

 _Le Roi arrache d'un coup sec la fine chaînette en argent, ça ne signifie qu'une chose... Il pose le médaillon à l'intérieur de ma main moite, la referme, emprisonnant son âme. Il me pousse, avec ses dernières forces._

 _\- Cours !_

 _Je fais plusieurs pas en arrière, je jette un coup d'œil au bébé, pleurant comme il ne m'a jamais été donné de l'entendre. Je retourne la tête et aperçoit le monstre décapiter mon père. Je respire frénétiquement, jette un regard aux corps des derniers soldats. Je le hais. Je les hais tous._

 _Papa… Papa, aide-moi ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je t'en prie… Ne sois pas mort ! Je pleure silencieusement, de désespoir et de rage._

 _\- Père ! Ai je hurlé de toute ma voix._

 _Le regard du tueur se détourne sur moi, je saute à terre, m'empare de l'épée de mon père. Je me lève rapidement et tente de toucher l'Orc. Il m'adresse un sourire carnassier, je lui enfonce ma lame dans le torse. Pourtant, mon cœur n'y est pas, je ne parviens qu'à le taillader superficiellement, il en aura des cicatrices ! Je dois me contenir. Je dois partir. Je fais un bond en arrière, serre l'enfant contre moi, tout comme l'arc de ma mère et l'épée de mon père. Je cours à travers la forêt, puis, avec un dernier regard en arrière, j'aperçois mon village brûler, et notre race s'éteindre. Il ne reste plus que cet enfant et moi. Je rentre dans une espèce de trou, je vais devoir survivre._

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, j'ai fait un cauchemar, cette nuit-là... J'étais trop jeune, je n'avais que 13 ans. Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je vis... Ou du moins, que j'ai survécu à ce carnage. Mon peuple tout entier est mort, cette petite fille, n'était qu'une Elfe, je l'ai confiée aux gens de sa race, elle y grandirait mieux.

Je referme les yeux durant quelques minutes et touche mon pendentif en diamant, je suis la dernière, mais ils ne sont pas prêts de m'avoir...


	3. Et C'est Reparti

**Bonsoir ! Si tu es là, c'est que tu as fini le prologue, as-tu aimé ? Des reproches à me faire ? Laisse-moi une review ! Voici le premier chapitre, assez conséquent. J'avoue être fière de mes dernières phrases de fin... Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !**

 **Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture,**

 **Dream-E**

* * *

Je me balade tranquillement sur les chemins de terre du village Hobbit, d'humeur joyeuse.

Je ne suis pas sensée rester, mais il fait si beau ici ! Il y règne une ambiance chaleureuse, même s'ils n'aiment pas les étrangers. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le ciel, il fait déjà nuit... J'ai encore un peu de temps avant de m'installer pour la nuit. Je n'ai qu'à trouver un arbre. Je ne pense pas qu'il va pleuvoir, le ciel a été magnifique toute la journée.

Sur cette brillante pensée, je reçois une énorme dose d'eau sur la tête. Il pleut. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance depuis quelques mois… Je soupire, me dirige vers un petit quartier, j'aperçois une chaumière encore allumée. Je soupire de soulagement et m'y rue. J'y frappe trois coups, observant la rune tracée d'une lueur bleutée, quand un nain blond vient m'ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir ! Fait-il.

\- Excusez-moi de vous dérangerez, mais auriez-vous l'obligeance de me loger pour cette nuit ? Je suis…Un voyageur.

\- Oh et bien… Mon petit vous n'avez pas l'air méchant ! Je ne suis pas le maître de cette maison, mais vous pouvez y rester. Appelez-moi Fili !

\- Je vous remercie grandement.

A peine entrée, un autre Nain s'approche de moi.

\- Je suis Dori, sourit-il. Une tasse de camomille ?

\- Non merci. Où puis-je m'installer ? Ai-je demandé en me retournant vers le dit "Fili".

\- Oh et bien… Attendez, je vais vous présenter à tout le monde. Et les gars ! Regardez qui voilà !

Je pénètre à l'intérieur de la petite maison du Hobbit et y trouve une assemblée de nains. Je devrais peut être… Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser pour l'instant. Tout le monde se retourne pour m'examiner. Je m'apprêtais à avancer vers eux lorsque qu'une silhouette me barre le passage.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Ai-je lâché d'un coup.

\- Qu'avez-vous donc mon cher ami ?

\- Oh… Ce n'est rien…

\- Je m'appelle Gandalf ! Et vous ? Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés, votre visage m'est familier…

Ah oui… Vraiment… Quelle coïncidence ! Je n'aurais pas pu frapper à une autre porte !

\- Non, jamais. Je suis… Nornar ! Enchanté !

\- Mmmh…

Mais quelle intelligence ! Bravo ! Bravo ma vieille ! Autant te vendre tout de suite ! Il me regarde bizarrement désormais… Pourquoi ai-je pris le nom de mon père ? Je baisse la tête et salue distraitement le reste de l'assemblée. Je trouve une pièce vide pour dormir, y place un coussin à même le sol quand j'entends un doux chant commencer. Je me relève, colle mon oreille contre le mur.

\- Les pins rugissaient, hauts et fiers… Erebor… Soufflai-je. Le Roi Sous la Montagne… Ils furent tous massacrés par les Orcs lors de la bataille de la Moria, deux jours avant… Avant…

\- Le massacre des Armis, et de leur roi, Nornar.

\- Ils ont tous étés assassinés… Sans aucune pitié, ils ont tué Némila, la reine. Un coup de poignard dans le cou. Puis… Il n'en restait plus que six. Il a… Il a tué Nornar. Ai-je réussi à articuler.

\- Ce n'est pas notre première rencontre, n'est-ce pas, mademoiselle ?

\- Gandalf… Ai-je dit je en reprenant mes esprits. J'ai été surprise de vous voir ici. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir. Je ne voulais pas vous revoir. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il reste une survivante de ce sombre soir. C'est pour ma propre sécurité.

J'enlève ma cape, la pose sur moi, me préparant à dormir. Soudain, le magicien s'approche de moi et me tire les cheveux, laissant tomber mes longues mèches noires sur mes épaules. Je détourne la tête et reprend ma perruque.

\- Vous n'êtes pas n'importe quelle Armi, s'exclame-t-il, presque choqué, vous êtes la Princesse d'Éclipse.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'a plus appelée ainsi. Vous vous trompez, cette Princesse est morte.

\- Oh oui, vous êtes la Reine de la nuit et du jour, Onyx.

\- Reine ! De quoi ? Je suis morte avec les miens depuis longtemps ! Je n'ai plus de famille. J'aurais dû partir dès l'instant où je vous ai vu ! Vous n'allez m'apporter que des ennuis !

Je me lève, remets ma cape, empoigne mon sac, me dirige vers la porte, suivie du magicien. Rien n'aurait dû se passer ainsi ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici, j'ai déjà connu pire qu'une pluie !

\- Attendez ! Dit l'Istari.

\- Attendre quoi ? Que vous me parliez de ce que j'ai perdu ? De mon père ? Je ne suis plus rien, Gandalf.

\- Si ! Vous êtes la dernière de la race la plus puissante qu'il m'a été donné de voir ! Vous pourriez retrouver un royaume !

\- Un royaume ! Je n'ai plus de peuple ! Ils sont tous morts il y a plus d'un siècle ! J'y étais, Gandalf ! Je les ai vu mourir ! Les uns après les autres ! J'ai vu des enfants se faire tuer froidement ! J'ai vu mon père se faire décapiter ! Tout brûlait ! Tout ! Ma mère… Ils nous ont tendu un piège ! Nous ne pouvions nous échapper ! J'étais une enfant ! Je n'étais pas… Prête... Je n'étais pas un guerrier. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'existe plus.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Rôder à tout jamais ? Travailler comme vulgaire mercenaire ! Vous travestir ! Pourquoi faire ça ? Vous pourriez avoir une vie plus que décente !

\- Car je suis une femme ! Ai-je dis en élevant la voix. Je...

Quelqu'un s'approche de nous, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis bien ! Je n'aurais pas pu baisser le ton ! J'arrache mon sac des mains de Gandalf et mets ma poignée sur la porte quand une main me retient le bras. Je me retourne et donne un coup de poing dans son possesseur.

\- Thorin ! S'indigne Gandalf.

Je fais volte-face, la mâchoire crispée de colère. Pourquoi un putain de prince !?

\- Quoi ! Excusez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas… Vous avez mal ? Attendez, ne bougez pas, je vais prendre de quoi vous nettoyer ça… Gandalf ! Je ne vous aime pas ! Vraiment pas !

Le magicien fait une moue mais ne dit rien. Je pars chercher un torchon imbibé d'eau et reviens près de ma victime. Je me suis à peine approchée d'elle que je trébuche sur un bâton et me retrouve couchée sur le nain ! Le bâton de Gandalf ! C'en est trop !

\- Gandalf c'est un miracle si je ne vous tue pas sur le champ ! Rangez vos affaires enfin !

\- Pourriez-vous vous bouger ! Grogne le nain.

\- Non ! Vous, vous restez là, le temps que je vous soigne. Ne m'énervez pas plus que je ne le suis ! Vous devriez être content qu'on prenne soin de vous !

\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

\- Veuillez pardonner mon insolence, je souhaite juste en finir de cette maison et reprendre ma route.

\- Et bien ne restez pas sur moi comme si j'étais un vulgaire cheval !

\- Votre caractère me déplaît, Majesté. Tout d'abord...

Je me penche sur lui pour éponger son visage plein de sang tout en continuant de parler.

\- Les chevaux sont loin d'être vulgaire, ils sont de fidèles compagnons, une fois dressés. J'en avais un, il y a longtemps. Prêt à tout pour moi. Il m'a même sauvé la vie une fois.

\- Et... Qu'est-il devenu ?

\- Il est mort. La fois où j'ai moi-même failli mourir...

Je me relève, me radoucis, lui tends la main. Le Prince l'empoigne fermement pour se lever. Je lui fais un signe de tête avant de jeter un regard glacial au magicien puis de tenter encore, de partir. Cette fois, ce sont les deux hommes qui me retiennent.

\- Mais enfin ! C'est bien la première fois que l'on me retient ainsi ! Me suis-je exclamée.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, tout comme Thorin, vous devriez...

\- Non ! Oubliez moi ! Faite ce que tout le monde a fait ! Ne vous raccrochez pas à la personne que je ne suis plus... Je ne suis pas mon père. Je n'ai pas cette force. Pas moi.

\- Mais vous êtes toujours la petite fille qui s'échappait des leçons de danse pour aller se battre avec les jeunes chevaliers.

\- Elle a grandit. Ai-je fait froidement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Vous allez attrapez la mort avec ce temps. Intervient Thorin.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui va m'arrêter.

\- Alors, promettez-vous que la blessure de Thorin va s'arranger ? Continue Gandalf.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Donc vous ne pouvez pas partir, si ça s'aggrave, vous ne pourrez rien faire.

\- Quoi ?

Je me suis faite avoir trop facilement...

\- Vous devez tenir vos promesses, non ?

Oui. J'ai une promesse à tenir. Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que je n'aurais pas toute la Terre du Milieu à traverser pour trouver ce Roi.

Je retourne dans ma pseudo chambre, suivie de Gandalf. Il commence bien à m'agacer... Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie. Je préfère rester seule, je n'ai pas besoin de me préoccuper de quelqu'un et si j'ai un problème, je saurai quoi faire. Avec une personne, je pourrais faire un mouvement qui lui coûterait la vie. Me voilà à repenser au passé. Je soupire, jette un coup d'œil au vieil Istari.

\- Le passé est source de malheur, malgré tout vous chercher à le dévoiler.

\- Je ne pense pas, très chère.

\- Croyez-vous que Thorin va révéler mon identité à ses compagnons ?

\- Il ne connaît que votre sexe, où est le mal ?

-...

\- Comptez-vous les accompagner ?

\- Je le dois. J'ai fait une promesse, il y a bien longtemps.

\- Thorin est méfiant. Il ne vous acceptera pas dans la compagnie, je le crains.

\- Je ne lui demande pas de m'accepter. Nous pourrions faire le même trajet, sur les mêmes routes, à la même vitesse. Ce qui me gêne est qu'il sache... Ça pourrait nuire à mes plans...

\- Je pourrais... Peut être m'arranger pour qu'il n'en dise un mot...

\- Je refuse de contrôler son esprit avec de la sorcellerie.

\- Pourquoi ne voudriez-vous pas que j'efface le souvenir de votre nature ?

\- C'est une question de respect, d'honneur et... Je refuse. Je ferai sans votre aide. J'ai survécu assez longtemps pour pouvoir me débrouiller seule.

\- Je peux alors faire en sorte qu'il vous le promette.

\- Rien ne me dit qu'il tiendra sa promesse.

\- Il le fait toujours. Comme vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est quelqu'un qui a un certain sens de l'honneur alors.

\- Un peu comme une certaine personne... Dit il avec un sourire en coin.

Je me demande qui est cette personne. Enfin... Je me couche et m'endors parmi les étoiles du ciel.

•••

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement à la lumière du jour, l'aube s'est levée. Je prends une goulée d'air, m'étire de tout mon long. Je remballe mon sac, sors de la pièce, les nains sont encore endormis. Je souris, me dirige vers le garde-manger, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. C'est à dire, rien. Je vais devoir faire des commissions... Je déporte mon attention sur un nain sans barbe (ou presque), c'est bien étrange... Il ressemble plus à un homme. Il est plutôt beau, les demoiselles doivent tomber sous son charme. Je secoue la tête d'un sourire, reprends mon chemin en évitant les endormis. Une main saisit vivement la cheville. Je sursaute, saisis préventivement l'un de mes poignards. Il rêve.

\- Mon Roi, vous m'avez bien fait peur... Me suis-je murmuré.

Je m'accroupis, dégage délicatement mon pied quand celui-ci se met à grogner avant d'attraper ma chemise. Je suis déséquilibrée et tombe à la renverse sur le nain.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un bouger de cette manière en plein rêve ! Ai-je dit tout bas, agacée.

Il se remet à grogner, me serre comme un coussin ! Mais bien sûr, ma seconde nature, c'est d'être un polochon !

\- Gandalf ! Ai-je soufflé. Il l'a fait exprès ! C'est impossible ! C'est toujours sa faute !

Je suis plus qu'excédée ! Je me dégage, saute sur mes pieds en fonçant vers la porte. Je file dehors avant de souffler fort. Je commence une petite course rapide pour m'échauffer jusqu'au centre à la recherche de vivres et de cheval. Je vais dépenser beaucoup pour cette quête... Je me rends dans une écurie, tombe nez à nez avec le magicien ! J'hésite à lui arracher les yeux ou lui sourire. Je dois être polie.

\- Gandalf ! Nous nous croisons souvent...

\- Dois-je conclure que vous veniez pour un poney ?

\- Un cheval !

\- Je vous ai pris un poney. C'est trop tard.

\- Votre Roi me prend pour un coussin !

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si démonstratif émotionnellement...

\- Il dormait, n'est-ce pas...

\- Oh et bien... Qu'allais je dire. Pourriez-vous ramener ces poneys chez notre Hobbit ? Je garde mon cheval pour transporter la nourriture.

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je me retrouve avec 4 rennes dans les mains. Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération, me mets en route en faisant attention à ne perdre aucune bête. J'arrive enfin à bon port, hormis le fait que j'ai dû courir après le petit poney noir zébré, tout s'est bien passé.

\- Gandalf ! Vous êtes déjà revenu ! Mais je viens à peine d'arriver !

\- Qu'avez-vous fait sur le chemin ?

\- Mais rien ! Je... Vous m'agacez ! Combien vous dois-je pour les vivres ?

\- Laissez, vous me rembourserez plus tard...

J'approuve d'un signe de tête, même si j'aurais préféré régler ma dette directement. L'Istari pénètre dans la maison, après quatre minutes, les nains ressortent, se dirigeant vers leurs poneys. Gandalf s'approche de moi, son air malicieux ne me dit rien de bien...

\- Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? Dis je.

\- Oh... J'ai fait en sorte que notre cher nain se taise sur vos choses inexistantes.

J'écarquille les yeux, soupire, le voyage sera long. Alors... Où est mon poney ? Oh non ! Par les Saintes Pierres, pas celui-là ! J'ai hérité du petit zébré ! Je jure tout en attachant mes affaires à l'animal.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il mon ami ?

\- Gandalf, ne vous y mettez pas ! Le problème, voyez-vous, est ce poney. Je n'ai pas arrêté de courir après lui quand j'ai dû les amener ici !

\- Vraiment ? Voilà qui es amusant, saviez-vous qu'elle portait le nom de Topaze ?

\- Topaze… C'était la pierre de ma mère… Vous avez le don de retourner les souvenirs cachés. Je ne vous croirais pas si vous me disiez que vous l'ignoriez. Vous semblez avoir un certain lien avec mon peuple, je veux savoir ce que vous manigancez.

\- Mais rien, voyons ! Les années ont dû vous rendre méfiante, Princesse.

\- Quand comprendrez-vous qu'il n'y a plus de Princesse ? Fichez moi la paix, maintenant.

Le Mage incline la tête en signe de respect, me laisse seule pour la compagnie d'autres nains. Je m'apprête à grimper sur ma monture lorsque le chef de la compagnie sort du trou du Hobbit, aussi pâle qu'un linge. Il n'a pas l'air facile à impressionner, je me demande ce qui le met dans cet état…

\- Bien, on a assez trainé ici, en route ! Aboie Thorin.

\- En effet ! Et bien, Nornar, c'est ici que nous nous quittons ! Me dit Gandalf, assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Il le fait exprès, mais quel vieux manipulateur !

\- Oui… Au revoir, _Monsieur_ Gandalf.

Je monte sur mon poney, suis la troupe, après quelques virages, je tente l'étonnement.

\- Mais… Où vous rendez-vous ?

\- Oh… Et bien… Commence le Magicien.

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas, le coupe Thorin.

\- Veuillez m'excusez…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il est toujours comme ça. Me dit le Nain blond.

\- Ah oui ?

\- On s'y fait.

\- Ca doit être agaçant, d'avoir un compagnon de voyage, aussi aimable qu'un Ours. Dis-je, en échangeant un regard provocateur à l'intéressé.

\- Si je puis me permettre, vous l'êtes aussi.

\- Gandalf ! Comment osez-vous ! Je vous signale que dans mon cas, la froideur est la meilleure des protections !

\- Qu'ai-je dit ? Vous êtes incroyablement impossible.

\- Laissez, Nornar, il a raison ! Rit Fili en s'éloignant vers le Nain sans barbe.

\- Incroyablement impossible ? Ai-je murmuré.

\- Oui, j'ai connu une Reine qui disait cela de sa fille.

\- Taisez-vous. Dis-je tout bas, d'un ton ferme.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous interdis de dire un traitre mot. Vous… Partez. Loin de moi, est-ce que j'ai été claire ? Il n'y a pas de jeu, Gandalf, vous m'avez énervée, assumez-en les conséquences !

\- Clair **e** ? Enervé **e** ? Vous parlez au féminin ?

Une bourrasque vient violement s'attaquer à Gandalf, comme pas hasard. Comment ose-t-il ? Comment ose-t-il parler de ma mère ? De comment elle m'appelait ! Le mage ayant compris, une fois pour toute, s'éloigne. Puis, je ne suis pas du tout invivable !

\- On dirait que le vent est agité aujourd'hui. Remarque Fili.

\- Oui, très… Enfin. Etes-vous déjà allés à Lacville ?

\- En fait, nous allons passer par là !

\- Vraiment ? Nous pourrions faire route ensemble, non ? Oh excusez-moi, je ne devrais peut être pas vous encombrer.

\- Pourquoi pas ! Vous pourriez peut être amener de l'ambiance !

Ca, j'en doute fortement…

\- Oui ! Dis-je en me perdant dans la contemplation d'une fleur violette.

\- Autant lancer les paris tout de suite, lance le nain imberbe, d'un ton enjoué, qui dit qu'il va venir ?

\- Qui ça, « il » ?

\- Oh ! Mais tu n'as pas suivi ! On se demande si le Hobbit va accepter de devenir notre cambrioleur pour une quête !

\- Un Hobbit ! Une quête ! Vous ne devez pas avoir eu beaucoup affaire à eux, jeune Nain !

\- Nornar, évite de me traiter comme si tu étais plus âgé que moi. Tu es un jeune garçon tout juste sortit du nid. J'ai vu plus de choses que toi.

\- Sortir du nid ! me suis-je étouffée en riant. Voilà une chose qui restera mémorable ! Quel est ton nom déjà ?

\- Kili. Je ne me moquerais pas de moi si j'étais toi. On serait à terre, avec une épée dans la main, tu peux être certain que je te tue.

\- Pff…

\- Nornar ?

Je tente de me contenir quelques secondes, éclate de rire.

\- Je… Je suis désolée ! Je…! Que le Saphir me damne ! Je crois que je ne sais plus m'arrêter ! Hum. Mère serait désemparée en me voyant telle que je suis aujourd'hui ! Oh Mère… Ai-je étouffé entre deux rires.

\- Vous parlez d'elle au passé.

\- Elle est morte. On l'a assassinée alors qu'elle était enceinte de ma sœur.

\- Pourquoi a-t-on fait cela ?

\- Pour le plaisir ? Le pouvoir ? Le sang ? Par intérêt ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai… Laissé le monde voguer seul. J'ai juste… Surmonté cette épreuve, sans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit. J'aurais dû accepté la main qu'on l'on m'avait tendue à cette époque. Tout… Tout aurait changé. Mais bon, je ne serais pas en train de vous parler, et c'est amusant ! Ai-je conclu d'un sourire.

\- Mais pourquoi faites-vous de telles têtes d'enterrement ? Un peu d'entrain, je vous prie !

\- Voir ma splendeur naturelle devrait vous apporter le sourire !

\- Fili ! Tout le monde sait que c'est moi le plus beau !

\- Ta… « splendeur naturelle » ?

\- Bon, alors vous pariez ou pas ?

Je refuse poliment, observe les différents avis. Pauvre Hobbit ! Personne ne semble croire en lui ! J'ai revu beaucoup de souvenirs depuis que j'ai rencontré ces Nains, est-ce mal ?

Je dois avouer que la compagnie des frères m'amuse beaucoup, ils sont jeunes, bien qu'ignorant du monde, ils sont dynamiques, je crois qu'ils ont soif d'apprendre. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu leur partager mon savoir.

\- Moi, je pense qu'il viendra, vous verrez !

\- Gandalf est très sûr de lui. Ah… Comme toujours… Ai-je dit.

\- Notre petit Nornar ! On dirait qu'il vient de sortir de ses pensées !

\- Retirez le « petit », je vous prie. Vous dites ça sous prétexte que je fais votre taille et que j'ai un corps…

\- De fille, achève le blond.

\- Mais enfin !

\- Oui, en plus, même pour une femme tu es maigre !

\- Quoi !

\- Si ça tombe, ça peut cacher bien des choses là-dessous !

\- Que… Que ! Que ! Ca ne cache rien ! Rien du tout ! C'est vous qui… Qui… Bande de… Bande de pervers !

J'entends le ricanement de l'Istari, qui m'agace fortement. J'attrape une pomme, qui d'ailleurs a manqué de m'assommer, lui lance à la figure. Je me range à côté de lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Attendez ! Crie une voix au loin.

Je me retourne, prête à fuir ou attaquer. Ce n'est que le jeune Hobbit, qui porte un énorme sac de voyage sur le dos, et tient un parchemin de sa main gauche. Nous nous arrêtons, il nous rejoins, donne son document au vieux nain à barbe blanche. Celui-ci l'examine, un sourire illumine son visage.

\- Et bien, tout me semble en ordre ! Bienvenue Mr Saquet, dans la compagnie de Thorin-Ecu-De-Chêne !

Le Semi Homme sourit en expirant bruyamment, au grand rire de toute la joyeuse compagnie ! Que vois-je ? Serais-ce l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage du Roi ? Peut être pas, l'ours qu'il est recommence à grogner.

\- Donnez-lui un poney !

Après un magnifique monologue, le Hobbit pousse un cri d'étonnement lorsque qu'il se fait empoigner par deux Nains. Le voilà sur un cheval brun, il ne semble vraiment pas à l'aise. C'est bon, c'est un poney, rien de bien haut ! Il faut que je sois gentille…

\- Vous n'êtes sûrement pas au courant, mais vous m'avez hébergé hier soir ! Je vous en remercie. Je suis Nornar.

\- Bilbon. Vous n'êtes pas un Nain !

\- Non, en effet ! Je ne suis qu'un voyageur, je vais voir de la famille à Lacville !

\- Allez Nori, il faut payer !

\- Merci mon gars !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demande Bilbon, un peu perdu.

\- Ah… Eh… Commence le Magicien, ennuyé, ils ont pariés sur les chances que vous viendriez ou pas. La majorité a parié que non.

\- Et qu'en pensiez-vous, vous deux ?

\- Je n'ai rien parié ! Me suis-je défendue. Je ne vous connaissais pas avant ces quelques secondes !

\- Oh… Fait Gandalf, avant d'attraper une bourse. Mon cher ami, je n'ai jamais douté de vous un seul instant !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Un vieux manipulateur ! Je soupire, m'écarte pour aller faire la connaissance d'un autre Nain, celui qui à l'air d'être le plus sage.

\- Attendez ! Arrêtez-vous ! Il faut faire demi-tour !

\- Pourquoi donc ? Ai-je demandé, perplexe.

\- J'ai oublié mon mouchoir !

\- Pardon ! Me suis-je étranglée.

\- Tenez !

Un certain Bifur vient de lui lancer un morceau de tissu, dont le Hobbit semble dégoûté... Ce qui fait rire tout le monde, encore une fois, je le trouve désespérant. Une quête n'est pas quelque chose pour les gens comme lui.

\- En route ! Ordonne Ecu-De-Chêne, visiblement agacé.

\- Vous allez devoir vous passez de mouchoir et de bien d'autres choses Bilbon Saquet, jusqu'au terme de notre voyage. Vous avez toujours vécu entouré des douces collines et des petites rivières de la Compté, votre village est derrière vous désormais, le monde, devant.

Oui Gandalf, j'ai bien peur de cette quête. Pas seulement à cause des sacrifices routiniers, encore moins des Orcs et toutes les autres monstruosités que nous pourrions rencontrer. Ce que je crains, c'est l'issue de notre route…


	4. Une Légende au Coin du Feu

**Bonsoir ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas bizarre de parler en "tu", je veux dire, vous êtes plusieurs... Ça me perturbe, je vais dire vous. Pour les curieux, "Dream-E" est mon nom d'artiste, mais il est déjà pris, alors j'ai pris un autre pseudo.**

 **Disclaimer : Hormis le magnifique peuple des Armis, et ma petite Onyx, rien en m'appartient, je penserai à acheter le label quand je serai millionnaire ! Je vous tiens au courant !  
**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

 **Dream-E**

* * *

Nous nous sommes arrêtés au bord d'une falaise pour la nuit, j'ai décidé d'installer mon camp sur un rocher, en hauteur. J'ai un meilleur angle de vue sur ce qui m'entoure, puis j'ai plus d'intimité. Quelques Nains se sont déjà endormis. Une douce brise fraiche me caresse la joue, j'inspire cet air pur, ferme les yeux. Il faut que je fasse le point. Je me suis embarquée pour un voyage menant tout droit sous les griffes d'un dragon, avec treize Nains, un mage (extrêmement agaçant) et un Hobbit sans défenses. C'est bien ! Je vais sérieusement penser à me faire examiner, lorsque j'aurai fini. Je crains l'asile !

Je demanderai aussi quelque chose pour m'aider à dormir… Je vais aller faire un tour, ça m'aidera peut être… ai-je murmuré pour moi-même.

Je m'engage dans le bois, bercée par la fraicheur de la nuit, je soupire, m'appuie contre un tronc d'arbre mort. Me regard se ballade parmi à travers le décors sinistre, jusqu'à trouver un oiseau. Je n'en vois pas souvent de cette race, la dernière fois c'était… C'était ce soir là… C'est l'oiseau de mon peuple, le Phoenix. Il y a bien longtemps, ils peuplaient mon village. Ils sont presque tous morts en même temps que mon peuple. Ils étaient comme reliés à nous, c'est une force étrange qui nous unis, et l'extinction de mon peuple a provoqué la leur. Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus… J'avance vers le grand oiseau, comme autrefois, soudain, mon pendentif comme à briller, l'animal penche la tête, comme si elle s'inclinait, puis s'envole en un cri majestueux. Ai-je bien vu ? Non ! J'ai dû rêver ! C'était simplement un corbeau ! Incapable de le laisser partir, j'entame une course, poursuivant le volatile, je saute du rocher de mon camp à terre, je me fiche des Nains. Je m'arrête pile au bord de la falaise, l'oiseau produit des gracieuses flammes noires, comme son plumage, avant de se dissoudre dans la nuit.

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé ! Ai-je pensé tout haut.

\- Vous courez après les oiseaux maintenant ? Vous n'avez pas passé l'âge ? Me lance le Roi.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple oiseau. Intervient Gandalf.

\- Oui ! Mais… Peu importe. L'ai-je coupé.

Je me retourne, m'appuie contre une pierre à côté de l'Istari. Le Hobbit tressaille, très certainement effrayé par le cri d'une pie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-il.

\- Des Orcs. Répond Kili, sérieux.

\- Des Orcs !

\- Des égorgeurs, continue le blond.

Bande d'idiots ! Je ne rirais pas de ça à leur place. De plus, je ne vois pas l'utilité de faire peur au Semi-Homme. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez perdu… Je fais demi-tour, m'assieds sur le bord de la falaise, si je tombe…

\- Il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestées.

…Je meurs. Si ces jeunes avaient vécu mon expérience, bien entendu ils ne s'amuseraient pas avec autant de facilité.

\- Ils attaquent au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormi, vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri, mais des marres de sang…

Le pauvre Bilbon accourt regarder de l'autre côté, sous les rires fraternels, s'il avait un peu réfléchi, il aurait compris que quand Kili est sérieux, et bien… Ca ne l'est pas !

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'Orcs est une plaisanterie ? Gronde Ecu-De-Chêne.

\- On ne pensait pas à mal… Tente de relativiser son neveu.

\- Sauf pour le Hobbit, me suis-je incrustée.

\- Non ! Vous ne pensiez pas ! Vous ignorez tout du monde !

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon gars, le rassure Balin (avec qui j'ai fait la connaissance en arrivant ici), Thorin a plus de raisons qu'un autre pour détester les Orcs.

Vraiment ? Je suis curieuse… J'attrape une pierre, la jette dans le vide, la seule pensée concernant ces monstres m'empli de rage ! Je détourne le regard vers le Prince, qui s'approche de moi.

\- Après que le dragon ait pris la Montagne Solitaire, le roi Thror tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des Nains, la Moria. Mais notre ennemi était déjà dans la place, la Moria avait été prise par des légions d'Orcs, conduites par le plus ignoble de toute leur race : Azog le Profanateur. Le Grand Orc de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Il commença par décapiter le roi…

Moi… Moi aussi… J'ai vécu ça… Mon père…A moi aussi… C'est un passe-temps chez les Orcs ?

\- Thraïn, le père de Thorin, devint fou de chagrin. Etait-il prisonnier ou mort ? nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincus, et la mort nous guettait. Et c'est là, que je l'ai vu. Un jeune prince Nain affrontait L'Orc Pâle. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable, sans arme et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chaîne pour se protéger.

\- Ecu-de-Chêne, hein, ai-je murmuré, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Azog comprit ce jour-là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les Orcs, notre ennemi avait été vaincu. Mais il n'y eu ni festin, ni chants ce jour-là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres, nous étions peu à avoir survécu et je me suis dit alors, il y en a un que je pourrai suivre, il y en a un, que je pourrai appeler Roi !

J'échange un regard avec Thorin, puis celui-ci se tourne vers ses semblables. Je comprends, il a également vécu des choses horribles. Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu. J'éprouvais un profond respect à son égard, sans aucune motivation, aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé.

\- L'Orc Pâle, qu'est-il advenu de lui ? Demande Bilbon.

\- Il a regagné furtivement le trou dont il était sorti. Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps ! Rugit le Prince.

Je me retourne, voit le regard sérieux que se jette les deux aînés de la compagnie. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Je me souviens ! La nuit où j'ai rencontré Gandalf, les mercenaires m'ont dit qui voulait tuer Thorin c'était Azog le Profanateur ! Pourquoi ont-ils gardé le secret ?

\- Tant qu'on est là à se raconter des histoires, n'en auriez-vous pas une à nous faire découvrir, Monsieur Gandalf ? Demande Nori.

\- Oh et bien… J'ai peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant. C'est l'histoire d'un ancien peuple…

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je saute sur mes pieds.

\- Gandalf ! Ai-je crié.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il mon gars ? T'aime pas les histoires ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça Balin…

\- Continuez Gandalf ! Ca m'intrigue !

\- Deux minutes mon cher Kili ! Ce peuple avait pour nom les Armis. C'était le plus puissant des peuples, tous le respectaient. Même les seigneurs Efles s'inclinaient devant eux. Ils étaient comme les Gardiens de la Terre du Milieu. Sages, leur avis était souvent demandé. Ils étaient peu nombreux et seul une partie limitée du peuple possédait le Pouvoir des Pierres, bien qu'ils portaient tous une pierre précieuse autour du cou : un diamant. Celui-ci prenait la couleur de leur possesseur lorsqu'ils utilisaient le Pouvoir des Pierres.

\- Ca suffit ! Gandalf ! Vous… Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Qu'importe le lien que vous aviez avec... Avec… No… Avec Némila, taisez vous !

Je suis devenue très froide. C'est mon secret, mon seul secret. Il n'a pas le droit de le dévoiler !

\- Pourquoi cela vous dérange tant ? Vous n'avez rien à voir…

\- Je vais vous… embêter. Mais je l'ai déjà entendue, enfant et je la trouve triste. Elle me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Où en étais-je ? Oui, le Pouvoir des Pierres. La famille royale le possédait toujours. A cette époque, le roi s'appelait Nornar, tout comme vous… Lui et sa femme, Némila, avaient un enfant, une petite fille. Elle était née sous le signe de l'onyx. Ainsi fût-elle nommée. Cette princesse était la plus grande qu'ils eurent connu, en effet, elle était celle du jour et de la nuit, un grand destin lui était destinée. Il l'est toujours. La petite était aimée de tous, humble, gentille, courageuse. Elle avait le sang de guerrier dans les veines, au grand désarroi de sa mère…

\- Oh que oui… ai-je murmuré pour moi-même.

\- Elle préférait se battre au lieu de danser, les pantalons aux robes, l'épée à la rose, ce qui amusait son père d'ailleurs… Les Armis étaient surtout caractérisés par leur force. Chacun avaient un pouvoir de combat, une armure et une épée, soit de cuivre, d'argent, d'or, ou de platine, bien que cette dernière n'a été vue que deux fois… Pour user de cette magie, il leur suffisait de serrer fort leur pendentif de diamant dans une main et leur armure faisait surface. Il y eu malheureusement ce jour, funeste. Ce fût la fin de leur peuple. Les Orcs, encore une fois, attaquèrent le village en pleine nuit, malgré la force des Armis, ils étaient des centaines de millions, les Orcs tuèrent chaque femme, enfant, soldat, tous, jusqu'au dernier… Cela s'est passé deux jours avant la bataille de la Moria.

\- Et la petite princesse ? Elle est morte ? Ils sont vraiment tous morts ?

\- Onyx était très jeune, à cette époque elle devait avoir 13 ans, je me trompe Nornar ?

\- Non. C'est exactement ça… Mais les années armises ne sont pas comme celles des hommes, mais un peu comme chez vous, les Nains. Bref, cette fille est morte il y a longtemps.

\- Les Armis sont des êtres exceptionnels, doux, attentionnés mais forts. Leur beauté aussi est remarquable, l'on dit de celle des elfes, mais celle des Armis l'est tout autant, dans un autre registre. Par exemple, pour continuer sur leurs particularités physiques, les possesseurs du Pouvoir des Pierres avaient leurs cheveux et leurs yeux colorés comme leur pierre.

\- Attendez, ils pouvaient avoir des cheveux… Bleu ?

\- Exactement Fili ! Ou vert, mauve,… La famille royale a, elle, une particularité simple, mais grandement sublime, une mèche dorée. Ah… C'était… Une belle époque… Une si belle époque… Celle des Eclipses, comme ils appelaient Nornar et Onyx.

Cette fin… Ces noms, me tordent le ventre, je remonte sur mon rocher, mon pas s'accélère, à nouveau, vers la forêt. J'ai mal… J'ai mal au cœur.

Je laisse ma colère s'échapper, je cogne mon poing dans un arbre, me laisse tomber lourdement à terre. Gandalf… Pourquoi vouloir à ce point me convaincre de revenir ? A quoi cela lui sert-il de me mettre hors de moi ? Je ne veux plus souffrir des fantômes de mon passé ! Qu'espérait-il ? Que j'allais me révéler ? Que j'allais user de mes dons pour le faire taire ? Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux plus… Je ne suis pas assez forte pour reprendre quoi que ce soit, je n'en suis pas digne. Les contes, les légendes, les mythes, ils sont beaux, mais la réalité est tout autre ! Je ne peux accéder à un tel pouvoir !

\- Je déteste ces histoires ! Je les hais ! Presque autant que les Orcs ! Je les hais ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Je me perds… Peu à peu…

Je prends mon pendentif en main. Il ne suffit pas d'en posséder un pour être un Armi, car leur vrai pouvoir est enfui au fond de nous, c'est notre cœur, notre âme. Nous naissons et nous mourrons avec eux. Toute personne le possédant ont un cœur pur et méritant. Ce que l'on a pris aux Forces doit être rendu, ainsi renaîtra à chaque fois une nouvelle pierre…

\- Je hais ces Orcs…

Ces bêtes monstrueuses qui m'ont arrachées ma famille, mes amis, mon peuple, ma vie ! Je ne peux plus rester dans l'ombre, je dois me battre contre le mal, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Après tout, n'est-ce pas le rôle d'une Armi ?

\- Ah… Père, que me diriez-vous ? Vous n'êtes plus là. Si seulement… Si seulement j'avais pu faire quelque chose ! Les ténèbres hantent mon esprit plus que jamais et la Terre du Milieu s'éteint peu à peu… J'ai peur de sombrer… Vous, Grand Père, Mère, que me diriez-vous ?

\- D'être heureuse, de vous battre pour ce que vous croyez.

Je me relève brusquement, fourre mon collier dans ma chemise, observe mon interlocuteur.

\- Qu'avez-vous entendu, Prince ?

\- Tout ce que vous avez dit à voix haute. Je vous ai suivie dès votre départ. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous attendez de nous, sachez seulement que je veux que vous quittiez notre route. Nos affaires ne vous concernent pas, de plus, vous serez un poids lourd ! Partez, maintenant !

\- Je vous interdis de me donner des ordres ! Je ne fais pas partie de votre compagnie, je…

\- Alors c'est une raison pour partir !

\- J'irai jusqu'où je le souhaite ! Votre quête est un lourd fardeau, pourtant, vous ne vous arrêtez pas. Vous êtes quelqu'un envers qui j'ai beaucoup de respect. Mais je hais les ordres, vous ne m'aurez pas en tentant de m'intimider, j'ai vu pire. J'ai fait une promesse, je les tiens toujours, notre route est la même, pas notre but. Sachez que je ne vous nuirai pas.

\- Je l'espère…

Il se laisse tomber au sol, appuie sa tête contre un chêne, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour l'imiter. J'observe son visage, trait par trait, avant de doucement fermer les yeux.

\- Miss ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi haïssez-vous tant les Orcs ?

\- Ils m'ont volé bien des choses, dont ma famille. C'est une longue histoire…

\- Je comprends.

\- Je n'en doute pas… Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pardonnez-moi mon attitude. Mais surtout, dites-moi comment puis-je gagner votre confiance ?

\- Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner, j'agirais comme vous. Votre autre requête est… Regardez ! Les oiseaux !

\- Que…

Un petit groupe au plumage noir, rouge et gris se posent juste devant nous. Sont-ils un signe de malheur ou d'espoir ? Est-ce qu'ils signifient au moins quoi que ce soit ? Chacun à leur tour, ils poussent un cri, s'inclinent, s'envolent. Je me rapproche légèrement d'eux, tendant la main.

\- Ce sont… Des Phoenix.

\- Des quoi ? Demande le Nain.

\- Des Phoenix, ils sont rares. Autrefois il y en avait beaucoup dans mon village…

J'approche mes doigts, touchant les sublimes plumes d'un Phoenix Onyxien, presque envoûtée. C'est si bon de revoir l'un de mes familiers…

\- Votre collier ! Il scintille ! Mais qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Surement… Un pouvoir de l'oiseau. J'en sais rien, vous devriez aller vous reposer, Roi.

\- Oui…

Je jour s'était à peine levé que nous étions accueillis par la pluie… C'est un véritable bonheur ! Le moment passé avec Ecu-De-Chêne hier soir m'a retourné la tête toute la nuit ! La raison est évidente : la présence de Phoenix. Ces oiseaux étaient sensés ne plus exister. Mes sentiments envers eux sont partagés, je me maudis d'avoir été si heureuse à leur vue, je m'étais jurée de ne pas repenser à mon passé. Ensuite, je dois avouer que Ecu-De-Chêne m'a lui-même perturbée. Comment ose-t-il m'ordonner de partir (m'ordonner quoi que ce soit tout court) de la sorte ! Il s'est tout de même calmé, bien qu'il soit toujours méfiant. C'est une réaction normale, après tout, je suis une fille qui se fait passer pour un homme. Enfin, ce Nain grincheux finira bien par me faire confiance ! Je dois rester discrète mais malgré tout remplir ma promesse, c'est la raison pour laquelle il doit me faire confiance.

Je crois que mon poney zébré et moi-même commençons à nous apprécier, ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire de la sorte par un temps de pluie, Nornar ?

\- Ce poney, Gandalf ! Il m'amuse ! Il me fait penser à notre cher Prince. Imaginez donc Ecu-De-Chêne en poney ! Je crois que je vais mourir de rire !

\- Vraiment ? Celui-ci n'est pas du même avis. Tant que nous parlons de Thorin, que lui avez-vous fait hier soir ?

\- Que voudriez vous que je fasse ! Nous avons discuté. Il m'a demandé de partir, j'ai donc évidemment répondu que c'était hors de question.

\- Cordialement n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, non pas du tout, j'ai l'ai violement griffé et mordu ! Enfin, qu'allez-vous imaginer ? Gandalf, j'ai… J'ai rencontré des Phoenix dans la forêt. Des Phoenix de diamant, rubis et onyx…

\- Oui, j'ai vu celui que vous poursuiviez. Ils renaissent, Onyx !

\- Ne prononcez pas ce nom !

\- C'est un signe !

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Dites Monsieur Gandalf, ne pourriez-vous pas mettre fin à ce déluge ?

\- Il pleut Maître Dori ! Et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse ! Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il faut vous adresser à un autre magicien.

\- Il y en a d'autres ? Demande innocemment Bilbon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Des magiciens.

\- Nous sommes cinq. Le plus grand est Saruman, le Blanc. Ensuite il y a deux Mages Bleus, je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent.

\- Et qui est le cinquième ?

\- Ah… C'est Radagast, le Brun.

\- C'est un grand magicien ? Ou… Est-il plutôt comme vous ?

\- Je dirais que c'est un grand magicien, à sa manière. C'est un être doux, qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à toute autre. Il surveille sans relâche les vastes étendues de forêts à l'Est, car le mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied en ces lieux.

\- Oh… Je vois. Et, Gandalf… Je me demandais…

Je quitte leur conversation pour changer un peu d'air, si je puis le dire.

Oh ? On dirait que la pluie s'est arrêtée ! C'est génial, je vais pouvoir sécher. Tiens… Je crois que je connais cet endroit. A moins que ce soit une impression…

\- Ah ! Fili, Kili !

\- Nornar ! Ca va ?

\- Oui, merci Kili. Je voulais vous demander, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si je venais chasser avec vous ? C'est que je suis un intrus, je souhaiterais vous aider.

\- Ecoute, commence Fili, on ne veut pas être méchant, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit pour toi ce genre de choses. Tu nous gênerais, tu comprends ?

\- Je vois. Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Nornar ! Venez ici ! J'ai à vous parler ! Me lance avec une telle gentillesse Ecu-De-Chêne.

\- Notre oncle qui veut parler… Bon courage !

\- Merci Fili…

Je me range aux côtés du Nain, il a l'air bougon aujourd'hui. Non, en fait, il n'a jamais l'air heureux.

\- Vous essayez de vous rendre utile.

\- Je ne suis même pas en femme et l'on me traite comme telle ! Oh et, je suis navrée de vous l'apprendre, mais je suis utile !

Mon interlocuteur lève un sourcil, ce qui me fait faire une grimace faussement vexée.

\- Enfin ! Je ne le suis pas pour le moment… Mais je le serais si vos neveux me laissaient les aider !

\- Je les comprends, ils sont doués, j'ai des doutes quant à vos capacités…

\- Pardon ?

\- J'adore cet air vexé, chez vous ! Si vous voulez être utile, prouvez-le !

\- Serait-ce un sourire, mon Prince ? Il devrait apparaître plus souvent sur votre visage. N'oubliez pas de vivre, malgré votre but. Notre vie n'est pas éternelle.

\- Vous parlez comme quelqu'un qui a déjà vécu plusieurs années sur cette terre, comme quelqu'un qui a traversé bon nombre de malheurs. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Peut-être le saurez-vous un jour, Thorin, mais je ne peux le dire tout de suite.

\- Alors, quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Vous persistez ?ai-je ri. Disons… Quelques dizaines d'années d'homme. Chez moi, je dois avoir… Vingt-quatre ans ?

\- Chez vous ?

\- Trop de questions pour aujourd'hui !

\- De toute façon ça m'importe peu ! Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas décidée à partir !

\- Non. Mais je l'ai déjà dit, je ne vous suis pas, je vais juste au même endroit que vous.

\- J'essaierai de vous perdre !

\- Allez-y !

\- Vous êtes... Agaçante !

\- Et vous ! Ennuyeux ! Stricte ! Sérieux et…

\- Insolente !

\- Malpoli !

\- Ah vraiment ! Et vous alors !

\- Heu… M-mon oncle ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais…

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupés ? Ai-je aboyé.

\- Oui, Kili ! Va t'en ! Où en étais-je ? Petite… Oh mais… Je viens de…

\- Dire à votre neveu de dégager ? Oui c'est exact !

\- Oh.

Sur ce, nous éclatons de rire. Ca fait du bien… Nous venons de quitte la forêt pour une petite colline rocheuse. La chaleur du soleil réchauffe doucement ma peau de façon agréable. J'observe l'herbe d'un vert vif au sol, les petits écureuils qui se chamaillent dans les arbres. Cet endroit est calme, paisible.

Nous nous arrêtons au signe d'Ecu-De-Chêne. C'est là que je remarque les sourcils froncés de Gandalf, qui s'approche d'une maison en ruine. Je m'approche d'eux.

\- Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici. Déclare l'Istari. Je Crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route…

\- Oui, je le pense aussi. Je connais cet endroit Gandalf ! J'y avais été accueilli. Le fermier s'appelait Himghar, c'était un brave homme, il y vivait avec sa femme stérile et un orphelin qu'ils avaient adoptés. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose a dû les faire partir, ou pire…

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Nous pourrions aller… Jusqu'à la Vallée Cachée…

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Intervient Thorin. Je ne m'approcherai pas de cet endroit !

\- Je suis de votre avis, mais partons d'ici…

\- Je sais pourquoi vous refusez d'y aller, Princesse, mais Thorin ? Les Elfes nous aideraient ! Nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils !

\- Je n'ai que faire de ces conseils ! Rugit le Nain.

\- Nous avons une carte que nous ne savons pas lire ! Le Seigneur Elrond peut nous aider !

\- Gandalf à raison sur ce point. Elrond lit plusieurs langues, qu'elles soient mortes ou vivantes. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer votre quê…

\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Me coupe-t-il.

\- Bien. Ai-je fis froidement. Si tel est votre désir, _Majesté_.

Je lui jette un regard noir, me retourne, siffle mon poney, l'enfourche, me lance sur la colline sans un regard en arrière.

Crétin de roi !

\- Nornar ! où allez-vous ?

\- Loin de quelqu'un ! Comme il le souhaite mon cher Bilbon !

\- Ah bon… Mais qui ça ?

\- Sa Grandeur, son Immensissime Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne !


	5. Je trolls, tu trolls, il trollt, nous

**Bonsoir ! Je commence à me détester pour avoir fait des chapitres aussi longs...  
**

 **Disclaimer : Hormis le magnifique peuple des Armis, et ma petite Onyx, rien en m'appartient, je penserai à acheter le label quand je serai millionnaire ! Je vous tiens au courant !  
**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

 **Dream-E**

* * *

Je chevauche jusqu'à une grotte, bien que je n'aie nullement envie d'y entrer. C'est simplement une précaution, au cas où la pluie recommencerait.

Il faut que je change d'air, un feu s'est déclenché dans mon corps, je crois même que j'ai de la fièvre, j'ai envie de hurler. Ma réaction est très certainement exagérée, mais je suis de nature impulsive, et les souvenirs de ces dernières semaines ne m'aide pas. Je crois que je vais aller chasser, j'ai besoin de manger décemment.

J'attrape l'arc de ma mère, m'enfonce dans le bois. Je tends l'oreille, alerte au moindre petit bruissement d'herbe, craquement de branche. J'observe mon environnement, aperçois un terrier de taupe dans la terre a été aplatie, je m'accroupis, afin de mieux voir. Des petites pattes, comme par hasard à côté de fleurs, mâchouillées, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a un lapin dans le coin. Je touche les pétales du bout des doigts, j'ai de la chance, il vient de passer ! Je suis les empreintes boueuses qu'a laissé ma proie, je le vois au loin, blanc, près d'un buisson de ronces. Je tire délicatement une flèche de mon carquois, la bande, lâche la corde.

Mon père serait fier de moi ! Je l'ai eu en plein dans l'œil ! Je souris, attrape l'animal par les oreilles, le dépose à mon campement.

Je vais faire un feu, il commence à faire plus froid, et j'ai faim. Je retourne à l'orée du bois chercher des branches ainsi que des feuilles mortes, pour qu'il démarre plus rapidement.

\- Ma vieille, voilà le retour des bonnes vieilles habitudes. AI-je souri pour moi-même.

Je sors de l'eau, des légumes et quelques herbes aromatiques de mon sac. Être devenue mercenaire ne signifie pas que je vis comme une rustre, il y a certaines choses que j'ai gardée en moi… Bon. Maintenant, le point principal du ragoût : le lapin. Je m'éloigne du camp, l'éventre délicatement, accroche sa fourrure sur une branche, retourne découper la viande en morceau, l'ajoutant au fur et à mesure dans la casserole. J'en salive d'avance. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la cuisine des nains, c'est juste qu'elle reste assez… basique ?

Je n'ai plus qu'à patienter… Je n'ai jamais été douée pour rester clouée à la même place. Je m'avance à l'intérieur de la grotte, les explorations peuvent parfois être fructueuses… Parfois.

\- Merde, c'est quoi cette odeur !

Ca pue la chair en décomposition. J'aperçois plusieurs objets divers, en argent, en or, il y a de quoi vivre pendant quelques années… Qui serait assez stupide, hormis moi, pour laisser ça ? Tout ce sang… Quand bien même y aurait-il eu une bataille, les vainqueurs n'auraient pas laissé ça… Aucun Hommes, clairement pas les Nains, et aucuns Elfes ne peuvent avoir fait ça… Les Orcs non plus… Et si… Des Trolls ?

Ce serait logique ! Ils doivent se cacher de la lumière du jour, ils ne peuvent pas croiser la lumière du soleil ! Ils ne sont évidemment plus ici depuis peu de temps… Ils ont dû partir cette nuit, alors… Bêtes Nains ! Il faut que j'aille les prévenir !

Je me rue dehors, empoigne mon épée, mes dagues, les replaces dans leurs fourreaux. Mon regard passe sur mon dîner, mon lapin… Ah ! Ils me le payeront ! Je n'ose prendre Topaze avec moi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je lui murmure quelques mots en elfiques pour l'apaiser, comme quand je l'ai découvert quelques jours plus tôt.

Je grimpe à un chêne, ma course sera plus discrète en hauteur.

J'écarte une branche de mon visage, remarque une lumière qui se dégage à travers les feuilles.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils sont là ! Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout !

Le Hobbit ! Il tente de libérer les poneys qu'ont capturé les Trolls… Forcément, sans dague, tu n'y arriveras pas, c'est de la corde de Troll… Je rêve ou il compte prendre celle du Troll ! Non… Je soupire, me rapproche pour aider le pauvre Bilbon. Je crois avoir une idée de comment il s'est retrouvé là… Merde ! Le Troll l'a attrapé !

\- Attends voir ! Sale petite vermine ! Je te tiens ! Il y en a d'autres, des sales petits comme toi qui se cachent où il faut pas ?

\- Non… Répond Bilbon en tentant de se redresser.

Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, la tête en bas, comme ça…

\- C'est un menteur ! Rugit le Troll maigrichon de sa voix, vraiment agaçante.

\- Absolument pas ! Se défend le Semi-Homme.

Quel aurait été le meilleur moment pour faire mon entrée, autre que celui-ci ?

Je saute de l'arbre, tout en tirant une flèche dans la main du Troll, qui lâche le Hobbit.

\- Salut les moches ! Alors comme ça on se fait une fête sans moi ? Franchement, vous devriez m'inviter…

Le Troll en tablier fonce sur moi, je l'évite en roulant au sol, tire un couteau de jet, le lance sur sa cuisse. J'entends des cris, me retourne, Bilbon s'est à nouveau fait prendre ! C'est une blague ! Est-il incapable de se servir de ses jambes !

\- Attends, j'abandonne ma bouffe pour tes fesses à toi et aux autres, tu aurais pû courir, non ! Dis-je en esquivant un coup de la créature.

Je perçois des froissements dans les buissons, menace la chose de mon épée. Ce n'est que Kili. Il fonce, donne un coup d'épée dans le mollet du Maigrichon qui hurle en soulevant son pied. Le jeune Nain s'attaque ensuite aux orteils du monstre, me lance un regard étonné puis reporte son attention sur le Cambrioleur.

\- Lâche le ! Hurle-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

\- J'ai dit, lâche-le, abruti !

Le Troll émet un horrible grognement, lance le Hobbit sur Kili. Je siffle, lance une pierre à la tête du Troll, pour détourner son attention.

\- Et moi, tu m'as oublié ? En plus d'être hideux, tu es plus stupide qu'un Grison !

Soudain, une troupe, que dis-je ? Une meute de Nains débarque à notre rescousse. Je me munis de mes deux dagues, me lance dans le combat. Je vois un Nain voler dans ma direction, fais une cabriole, l'évite. Je cours en dessous du Troll Cuistot, fonce sur celui que Ecu-De-Chêne combat, seul. Il est suicidaire ou quoi ?  
Je lacère la jambe de la créature, entraperçois le Maigrichon lancer presque littéralement son pied dans la direction de Fili. Pas la peine de réfléchir, je fonce, le pousse. Je suis projetée contre la barrière qui retient les poneys. Le choc fait enfin effet, le sang me monte à la tête, je sens mes veines pulser dans mon corps, j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser… J'ai mal, essaye en vain de me relever, je suis paralysée ! Bilbon libère les chevaux, me regarde, incapable d'agir. Non ! Il faut qu'il bouge ! Le Troll ! Mes doigts bougent, ma main, mais le reste de mon corps refuse de m'obéir. Non ! Je refuse ! Je ne peux pas mourir ici ! Je ne peux pas le voir mourir sans rien faire ! Pas encore… Deux Trolls tiennent Bilbon par les membres, prêts à l'écarteler.

\- Bilbon ! S'écrie les Nains.

\- Jetez vos armes ! Ou on en fait des miettes !

Le Roi regard son cambrioleur quelques secondes, puis s'exécute avec rage, suivi de sa compagnie. Le Troll maigrichon s'empare de certains d'entre-deux et de moi-même afin de nous mettre dans des sacs. Je commence à récupérer mes fonctions motrices, à mon grand soulagement. Ce géant nous a empilé dans un coin, les uns sur les autres, nous ne sommes que leur prochain repas.

\- Ca brule ! Ca brule ! Ca brule ! crie un Nain sur la broche.

\- C'est pas la peine de les cuire ! rouspète le Maigrichon. Y a qu'à s'asseoir dessus, et en faire de la gelée !

\- Faut les faire rissoler…

J'ai des vertiges… Ah…

\- Hé ! Hé ! Nornar ! Ca va ? Restez éveillé !

\- Thorin ?

\- Vous avez reçu un énorme cou p à la tête, je ne sais pas comment vous êtes toujours en vie…

\- Ah… Ai-je fait d'un demi sourire. Il faut se libérer… Les autres… Gandalf ! Il faut qu'il nous aide !

\- Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le contacter ! Intervient Kili.

\- Il faut trouver un moyen !

\- Attendez ! Crie soudainement Bilbon aux Trolls. Vous allez faire… Une énorme bêtise.

\- On ne peut pas les raisonner, ils sont idiots ! Juge bon d'informer Dori.

\- Idiots ? Mais qu'est-ce que nous sommes, nous ! S'écrie Bifur.

\- Je… Je voulais dire… Avec… Avec l'assaisonnement !

Tu es intelligent, Hobbit ! Si nous gagnons du temps, ces scélérats deviendront pierre ! Tiens… Qu'est-ce que… Un Phoenix ! C'est ma chance !

Je sors doucement mes bras du sac, saute sur mes pieds, chancèle, arrache mon pendentif, le confie à l'oiseau qui s'envole, tout en lui murmurant des mots Armiens, ma langue natale. Il me répond d'un cri en disparaissant dans le ciel. Mes genoux flanche, mais je suis rattrapée par un des géants. Je me contente de le fixer d'un regard noir.

\- Nornar !

\- Taisez-vous les Nains ! Hurle le Cuistot.

\- Et quoi, mocheté ? Tu ne me manges pas ? Fis-je sur un ton de défi.

\- Le Cambrihobbit va dire ce qu'il faut faire pour cuisiner le Nain !

Quoi ! J'ai l'air d'un Nain !

\- Le secret pour cuisiner le Nain… Commence le Hobbit, embêté.

\- Lâche-moi, imbécile !

\- Tais-toi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux puer !

\- C'en est assez ! Je me fiche du secret ! Je vais manger celui-là !

Le Troll m'amène à sa bouche, son haleine fétide me pique les narines, c'est infect. Je ne finirai pas comme ça.

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! Ai-je hurlé.

A ce moment, une ombre noire presque s'échappe de moi et cogne le Troll. Je tombe sur les Nains, ils n'ont visiblement pas remarqué cette ombre. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, retiens un cri. Mon épaule est démise…

Pourquoi mon pouvoir s'est-il réveillé maintenant ? Ca fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vraiment exploité…

\- Celui-là est maudit ! Crie le Troll.

\- Tout ça, c'est rien que des bêtises !

\- Il a raison, moi j'ai rien contre un bout de Nain cru ! Bigrement croquant ! Dit-il en saisissant Bombur.

Vite ! Il faut trouver quelque chose !

\- Oh non pas celui-là ! Il est infecté ! Lance le Hobbit.

\- Il est quoi ?

\- Oui… Oui… Il a… Plein de vers dans les boyaux…

Stupide Troll, c'est bien pensé ! Il laisse tomber Bombur avec une mine dégoûtée.

\- Oui ! En fait, ils ont tous des vers ! Ils sont infectés de parasites ! Je ne prendrais pas de risques, ah ça non !

\- Des parasites ! Il a dit des parasites ! S'exclame Gloïn, outré.

\- Oui on n'a pas de parasites ! Rage Kili.

\- C'est vous qui avez des parasites !

Je jette un coup d'œil à Ecu-De Chêne, est-ce qu'il comprend ? Un mensonge, vite !

\- En fait, ai-je commencé, Bilbon a vu juste ils sont infectés. Ils n'ont pas de vers, en tout cas pas à ma connaissance. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils seront morts d'ici une heure ou deux ! Je les ai moi-même empoisonnés.

\- J'en crois pas un mot ! Répond le Troll. Ce sont tes amis !

\- Mes amis ? Mais je n'ai pas d'amis ! Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ma peau et les richesses !

\- Tu n'es qu'un traitre ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Quand ? Hurle Bifur.

Thorin leur donne un coup de pied féroce. Il a compris, je suis soulagée…

\- Alors, vous voulez qu'on les libère ? Demande le Cuistot.

\- Et bien…

\- Que l'aube vous saisissent tous !

C'est Gandalf ! Il vient de briser le rocher qui sépare les Trolls des rayons du soleil. C'est fini. Les Nains se libère, cours vers leurs frères au-dessus du feu. Fili m'aide à me relever, se plante devant moi, imité par Kili. Je retiens ma douleur comme je peux, il faut que je remette cette satanée épaule…

\- Nornar… Tu m'as sauvé la vie… Commence le blond.

\- C'est rien, c'est normal, tu ne me dois rien.

\- Merci pour mon frère, et nous, tu viens de nous sauver la vie.

\- Le Hobbit y est aussi pour quelque chose.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Excusez-moi, il faut que je parle à Gandalf.

Ou le Vieux Manipulateur, pour être franche, j'aime assez ce surnom.

Mon arrivée interrompt sa conversation avec Ecu-De-Chêne, qui ne semblait pas très gaie…

\- Princesse ! L'idée du Phoenyx était ingénieuse ! Vous devez, par contre, avoir une grande confiance en moi pour me confier ceci…

Je baisse les yeux vers mon pendentif.

\- Tss… C'est peut être le cas. C'est surtout parce que vous ne me laisseriez pas mourir.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je remette votre épaule en place ? Intervient Ecu-De-Chêne.

\- Si, si ça me ferait grandement plaisir, je ne suis pas masochiste, et je ne pense pas que je vais supporter la douleur longtemps. Vous êtes bien le seul à me le dire. Allez-y, maintenant.

\- Vous êtes sûre…

Je lâche un cri, reprends mon souffle, c'est passé. Je déglutis, me retourne vers lui.

\- Merci… Au fait, je sais où se trouve le butin des Trolls.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, j'ai installé mon camp devant, au départ, je venais vous prévenir qu'ils étaient là…


	6. Retour à la Royauté

**Bonsoir ! Et voilà le dernier chapitre déjà édité de corriger ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
**

 **Disclaimer : Les Armis, et donc Onyx, viennent tout droit de mon cerveau, je sais qu'ils sont géniaux, alors pas touche !  
**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

 **Dream-E**

* * *

Je me contente de jeter mon dîner dans les hautes herbes en pestant pendant que les Nains explorent l'intérieur de la grotte. Je boucle mon sac, hume l'air un instant, je ne sens rien de mauvais, hormis l'odeur des Trolls…

Je me retourne, jette un coup d'œil aux nains dans la grotte. Ils semblent avoir trouvé des armes, d'ailleurs Gandalf en remet une au Hobbit. Enfin, c'est plus une dague, mais ça lui convient. J'imagine qu'il a tout de même quelques notions de combat, sinon il ne serait pas venu, il n'est pas naïf à ce point !

Une lueur verte se reflète sur la lame du Hobbit, pas une simple lumière, c'est différent… Je fronce les sourcils, m'approche d'eux.

\- Il y a un problème, Nornar ?

\- Non… Non merci Bilbon. Il faut juste que je vérifie quelque chose.

Je m'engouffre en bonne derière dans le repaire puant des Trolls, guidée par rien d'autre que mon instinct. J'aperçois enfin l'origine du reflet, et cela confirme mes doutes. Je ne pensais pas un jour retrouver l'une des pierres disparues des Armis. Le reflet vert, le reflet de l'émeraude.

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Me demande Gandalf, à la sorte de la grotte.

\- L'âme de Serla. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai commencé à me battre. Elle m'a aussi prêté une robe, il y a de cela fort longtemps, pour une réception…

Ma première rencontre avec le fils du Roi Sous la Montagne.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Quelque chose approche ! Gronde le Prince.

\- Restez groupés ! Dépêchez-vous ! Prenez vos armes ! Fuyez, vite !

\- Soit on reste groupés, soit on fuit, faut te décider !

Je me retourne, face au bruit, pointe mon arc vers les buissons. Je renifle l'air, cherchant un quelconque indice. Je ne sens que du Nain et de l'Istari.

\- Voleurs ! Au feu ! Assassins !

\- Radagast ! Non mais c'est une blague ! Me suis-je écriée à la vue du Mage.

\- C'est Radagast le Brun, rassure Gandalf au reste de la compagnie.

\- Je n'en crois pas mes lapouilles ! Je retrouve mon vieil ami et ma Pr…

\- Radagast ! Quelle joie ! Je suis certain que nous avons de tonnes de choses à nous dire, toi, hum, vous, Gandalf et moi, _au calme_.

Le Hobbit a froncé les sourcils, et j'ai eu droit à un regard suspicieux de ce cher Ecu-De-Chêne. Nous sommes partis un peu plus bas, pour éviter d'être entendu par la Compagnie.

\- Radagast, ne divulgue pas mon identité. Je suis Nornar, un jeune homme.

\- Mais ma Lune chérie !

\- Je suis contente de te revoir. Cela doit faire… Deux ans ?

\- Quatre.

\- Ah…

\- Qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici ? Intervient Gandlaf.

\- Je vous cherchais, Gandalf ! Il se passe des choses… Des choses très alarmantes !

\- Mais encore ?

\- Retourne près de tes amis, Lune-chérie. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'en veuille ! Non, je serais très triste si ils te rejetaient !

\- D'accord, ai-je fait d'un franc sourire.

J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je m'informerai plus tard, il est vrai que je ne suis pas sensée être qui que ce soit, cette conversation ne devrait pas me regarder.

Je m'approche d'un gros rocher, m'assied dessus.

Quatre ans… C'est quelque chose, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué de passer à Vert Bois, c'est juste… Les souvenirs. Je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à mon passé. Au fond, c'est toujours ça qui me rattrape. Je ne peux pas reprendre ce trône, je ne suis pas digne.

\- Nornar ?

\- Bilbon… Vous allez me demander comment je connais Radagast.

\- Oui…

\- Je l'ai aidé à soigner des animaux, il y a longtemps, il m'a également appris certaines choses.

\- Pourquoi ne semblez-vous pas avoir votre âge ? Vous dégagez quelque chose comme Gandalf, mais en plus puissant, et plus doux aussi ! C'est étrange.

\- Ah… Si vous le dites.

\- Je me demande de quoi ils parlent…

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir.

\- Je pense qu…

\- Bilbon !

\- Oui ?

\- Des Orcs !

\- Quoi ?

Soudain, un éclaireur Warg atterrit devant nous, je réplique, plante deux flèches dans sa boite crânienne en quelques secondes. Je saute à terre, tire mon l'épée de mon père.

\- Des éclaireurs Wargs ! Ca veut dire qu'une bande d'Orcs n'est pas loin !

\- Il faut partir, tout de suite. Même si je doute que nous puissions leur échapper… Ai-je dit.

\- A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ? Intervient Gandalf.

\- A personne.

\- A qui l'avez-vous dit ?

\- A personne, je le jure ! Demandez plutôt à cette…

\- De quoi alliez-vous m'insulter ? De menteur ? D'incapable ?

\- De traitre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

\- Que vous ne valez pas mieux qu'Azog.

Je sens une flamme me dévorer du plus profond de mon cœur, mais également de la glace, mes émotions sont tant contradictoires ! La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je vais l'étriper. Non, pire encore, que je vais assassiner cette forêt du don qu'il m'a été offert !

\- Lune ! Ma Lune, calme-toi. Je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Intervient Radagast.

\- Me calmer ? Ce que je veux ? Mais comment peux-tu le savoir, toi, ma mère ou le monde entier !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes. Continue Gandalf.

\- Ce que je suis ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez avec ça !

\- Calmez-vous ! Vous allez…

\- Je vais quoi ?

\- Ma…

\- Arrête ! Arrête avec ce surnom ! Je ne suis plus… Je ne suis plus… Vous avez raison, je ne vaux pas mieux que les Orcs. Je suis… Comme eux.

\- Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça.

\- Nous perdons du temps. Il faut y aller. Oh, Gandalf, ne vous en faites pas, je ne ferai rien.

\- Pardonnez-moi.

\- Nous ne saurons pas semer les orcs. Les poneys se sont enfuis.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Parce que je le sens, très cher Prince. Et que quelqu'un me l'a dit. Si vous voulez tout savoir, seule la mienne est restée.

\- Je vais les lancer à mes trousses !

\- Ce sont des Wargs de Gundabad, Radagast.

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, ces lapins sont vraiment rapides. De plus, je vais l'accompagner. Tout ira bien.

Je siffle Topaze, qui arrive en galopant, l'enfourche, me lance sans me retourner aux cris des Nains. Je suis clairement troublée émotionnellement, mais cela ne change rien à mon niveau de combat, au contraire, cela me stimule. Je renifle l'odeur des Orcs, sors mon arc. Malheureusement, Topaze n'est pas très rapide, ce n'est pas un cheval. Quelques minutes plus tard, je retrouve Radagast à mes côtés. Voilà déjà un Warg qui nous court après. Je m'accroupis sur le dos de mon poney, tente de viser la bête en gardant l'équilibre. Je perçois l'odeur des Nains, ils ne sont donc pas loin… Gandalf les conduira à la Vallée cachée… Il faut qu'on dérive vers le sud. Les lapins cours plus vite que moi, je vais devoir abandonner Topaze si je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse avoir… Je soupire, attends qu'un Warg soit à quelques mètres de nous, plante une flèche dans le cœur de l'Orc le chevauchant, saute sur le loup.

\- Princesse ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !

\- Pousse toi un peu, j'arrive !

Je plante mon épée dans le Warg qui pousse un horrible cri de douleur. Je fais une cabriole, atterris à côté du Magicien. Bizarrement, les Wargs ont changés de direction. Les Nains ! Ils se sont fait repérer !

\- Dépose moi près de la pierre, là-bas.

\- Pourquoi…

\- Fais ce que je te dis !

Mon vieil ami s'exécute, un peu à contrecœur. Je souffle un coup, serre mon arme dans ma main, pique un sprinte vers l'un des Orcs, j'assène un coup dans le thorax de sa monture, évite la dague qui me lance, lui tranche la gorge. Dès lors, quelques uns de ses alliés se dirigent vers moi. Je ne me ménage pas, le sang coule à flot sous ma lame. Ils se sont mesurés à plus fort qu'eux. Je suis bientôt rejointe par la Compagnie. Je ne prête pas attention à leurs paroles, me concentre sur les Wargs. Je ne puis plus les éliminer de loin, j'ai usé toutes mes flèches… Cette épée et moi avons fait du chemin, cette bataille s'ajoutera à nos aventures.

\- Où est Gandalf ?

\- Il nous a abandonné !

\- Il faut tenir !

Je me précipite sur la droite, évitant la lance d'un Orc, roule pour éviter un second. Le premier s'approche dangereusement de moi, je le repousse de mes pieds, me remets debout, le transperce. Mon second attaquant approche Ecu-de-Chêne par derrière, il ne s'en rend pas compte, trop occupé avec son adversaire, et son inquiétude envers ses neveux… Si je vais le sauver, je me fais toucher au flanc.

Je ne laisserais personne se faire tuer à mes dépends.

Je saisis la nuque de l'Orc, la brise, reçoit la lame infectée d'un autre, me retourne, lui plante mon épée dans le cœur.

\- Par ici, pauvres fous !

Le Prince me fixe, éberlué. Je le tire vers le rocher. Nous attendons que tous aient sauté dans le trou, avant d'y glisser nous-même.

\- Par les Valars ! Prin…

\- Gandalf, une bonne fois pour toute, fermez-là.

\- Est-ce grave ?

\- Non, ça ira.

Je vais probablement faire une hémorragie. Je m'appuie contre un mur pour me relever, me concentrant sur ma marche. Le tunnel débouche sur la vue magnifique de Fondcombe. Je n'y suis plus revenue depuis l'extermination de mon peuple. Nous finissons par nous arrêter devant Lindir, un Elfe que j'ai connu bien plus jeune. J'évite de croiser son regard, lui tourne le dos. Un cor retentit, à mon grand soulagement. Des cavaliers Elfes se pavane autour de nous, ce qui a bien évidemment fait sortir leurs armes aux Nains. Je suis serrée contre Bilbon, au milieu de cette troupe. Cette troupe qui tourne… Pourquoi tourne-t-elle ? Peut être est-ce moi ? Le monde semble se jouer autour moi, je lève ma main à mes yeux, il y a trop de sang. Je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds, ou l'air contre mon visage. Je ne sens pas de froid, seulement une chaleur, quelqu'un a dû s'apercevoir que je mourrais. Je fais un effort surhumain pour rouvrir les yeux, elle se referme tellement vite que je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai vu. C'est peut être, sûrement, un hallucination. Il se méfie de moi, il ne m'apprécie pas, bien que je sache pas qui il apprécie vraiment, en dehors de cette Compagnie… Si j'avais signalé ma blessure plus tôt, j'aurais pu m'en sortir grâce aux soins des Elfes. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. C'était lâche. Aujourd'hui, comme depuis l'accident, je n'aspire qu'à rejoindre mon peuple. Mon père, ma mère, Serla, le petit Sulivar ou même Owhe. Chaque peuple s'éteindra un jour, et un autre renaîtra.

Je n'aurais jamais été à la hauteur du trône. Mon grand père était extraordinaire, je l'admirais, je voulais lui ressembler. Je suppose que certaines personnes sont faites pour ça. Je ne suis pas forte, aimable ou quoi que ce soit, je ne suis qu'une Armi comme il en existait plein.

Je sens la main d'un autre dans la mienne, est-ce ma mère ? Ou Serla ? Je les ai enfin rejoins. Je me sens pourtant réelle, matérielle, _vivante_. Je peux discerner des froissements, une personne s'approche.

\- Vous êtes encore là.

\- C'est de ma faute. Il est normal que je reste.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, il n'est même pas certain qu'elle se réveille.

\- Je crois que vous êtes le douzième à me le dire.

\- Bien. Je vais vous laisser.

Cette voix… Cette odeur… Je les connais toute deux. La voix de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et l'air de Fondcombe. Je tente de remuer les paupières, serre la main qui me tiens, me redresse.

\- Vous êtes en vie !

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, qu'il me saute dessus. Il m'enlace fortement contre lui, je pose ma main sur son cœur, absorbe toute la fatigue, l'angoisse et la douleur qui a dû le torturer ces dernières heures.

\- Etes-vous idiote ? Ou peut être inconsciente ? Non, suicidaire ! Vous n'aviez pas à faire cela ! Si vous n'aviez pas survécu ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- Vous avez sauvé la vie de mon neveu, et maintenant la mienne, vous vous êtes risquée à attirer les Orcs, pour nous. Vous ne nous devez rien.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi aider ?

\- Parce que je ne supporte pas la souffrance de quiconque.

\- Je… Non, c'est impossible.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Rien… Rien du tout.

Il est impossible que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés et que j'ai déjà dit ces mots ? Je ne le pense pas.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ne me sauvez plus jamais.

\- Je ne peux vous le promettre. S'il fallait que je donne ma vie pour vous, je n'hésiterais pas un instant. Vous avez le cœur noble, le cœur d'un roi. Vous méritez ce pourquoi vous vous donner tant de mal.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Je me lève.

C'est avec bonheur que je marche sans la moindre nausée. Les Elfes sont doués.

\- Les Elfes se sont donnés corps et âme pour vous sauver. Vous qui n'êtes qu'une femme, sans importance, à première vue.

\- C'est parce qu'ici je ne suis pas inconnue.

\- Votre secret est sauf.

\- Merci. Qu'est-ce que…

Devant moi se troupe un mannequin, habillé de vêtements que je n'ai plus vu depuis fort longtemps. La tenue du couronnement. Une jupe courte et bouffante, assorti à un buste noir brodé d'or. La tenue des rois.

\- C'est pour vous changer. Ils ont déjà dû recouper votre robe. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont trouvé ce genre de vêtements à votre taille, ils semblent être faits de matériaux précieux.

\- Comme si j'allais revêtir un habit sacré. Je vais finir par tuer Elrond. Et Gandalf aussi, il doit être de mèche. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille parler avec eux.

\- Je vais vous accompagner.

\- Je ne vais pas me faire tuer en chemin, je vous rassure.

\- Vous avez failli mourir, vous devriez être honorée que je vous porte autant d'attention !

\- Vraiment ? Je m'en contrefiche.

\- Vous êtes insolente.

\- Demi-tour ! Voilà vos neveux ! Suivez-moi, dans le jardin, vite !

Je guide le Nain à travers ce paysage incroyable, fuyant tout membre de la Compagnie.

\- Est-ce bientôt fini ?

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes fatigué, Prince ?

\- Pas le moi du monde.

Je lui souris, croise le regard de Bifur, le pousse devant moi, espérant qu'il ne nous ait pas vus.

\- Vous êtes cinglée !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt agréable de prendre un bain… Baissez-vous !

\- Poussez-vous ! Je peux à peine faire un mouvement à cause de vous !

\- Taisez-vous !

Je me tapis contre le Nain, pose ma main sur sa bouche, patiente le temps que nos compagnons s'en aillent. Je me relève, lui tends la main pour l'aider. Il soupire, la saisit avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je me mets à rire. Le rire que j'avais toujours autrefois.

\- Il est bon de vous entendre à nouveau, Ma Dame.

\- Bonjour, Elrond. Dis-je froidement, tout sourire disparaissant de mon visage.

\- Gandalf a répondu à la majorité de mes questions, je n'en ai plus qu'une à vous poser.

\- Et tu en connais la réponse. Je ne suis pas celle qui puisse prendre cette place.

\- Mais vous savez que vous êtes la dernière, la seule.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Du passé, Thorin. Ai-je conclu.


End file.
